Art is a bang
by Fynni
Summary: It's a oneschot about Deidara and his strange hobby. It's also my first english story.


A/N: As you already know, this is my first English story. I expect that there are many mistakes and in order to improve my English I'd like to ask you to tell me where my mistakes are (both grammatical and orthographic). Originally, the story was in German and the German readers liked it a lot. There also were some more stylistic devices than in the English version because I didn't know how to express some special things. So if you also have hints for me to improve the style I'd be graceful. However, I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and I don't earn any money.

Once more, Deidara came out of the Akatsukis' headquarters in the early morning. Just in this moment the sun was rising, but the blond stood up full of anticipation some hours ago. He only had been awaiting the daybreak wistfully so that he would not run into trouble with Itachi, because he – as every member of Akatsuki knew – was a passionate late riser und that is why he often was quickly annoyed by Deidara's hobby.

He grinned from ear to ear and examined the surrounding area. On his left, he caught sight of a little green wood through whom a straight and clear creek sidled. Despite the early daytime, the mirthful twittering of the birds could already be perceived from that place. In addition, Deidara smelled the pleasant scent of numerous flowers, which opened their blossoms slowly. All these things maximized his delight more and more.

That is why the blonde guy continued looking around. The only thing, that his eyes took notice of now, was a nearly infinite and evergreen territory full with grass, from which one could hear the bugs' chirring. Yeah, meanwhile the summer had finally begun. However, the snow-covered summits of some high mountains loomed on the horizon. Behind these summits – as Deidara knew – his home country was situated. But the blue eyed was not interested in this in that moment.

He turned around and took the bag, which he had put down at the headquarters' entrance some minutes ago – before he enjoyed the view. Presumably enough clay was prepared for managing with it a whole day. He thought that – in this way – he would not have to return to the headquarters all the time to fetch supplies. His partner Tobi would not let the chance slip and would jar on his nerves. Additionally, he would not have to bear Itachi's foul mood and his demolishing vistas, which seemed to scream "I will kill you if you awake me one more time that early". When he would return in the dusk, the Uchiha would already have calmed down and Tobi surely would not be as high-spirited as during the day any more. Sometimes, Deidara wondered what this crazy guy consumed to be in such a good mood every day.

As he thought of Tobi, a short smile covered his face. He already treated him as if he would not like the black-haired, but actually, he was glad having him as his partner. Even though he would never admit this in front of him. Who knows in what way Tobi would interpret such a statement.

He stroke out towards the little wood together with his bag to practise his hobby extensively. First, he headed for the small creek and followed its direction some hundred metres until he reached his destination. It was a larger rock, which was only some metres away from the waterside. There, the blonde put off his Akatsuki cloak, because it was quite warm despite the early morning. Besides, he did not like the colours of that habiliment, because he thought it made him look a bit pale. He bunged it aside carelessly and sat down on the rock. He enjoyed the warm sunrays on his skin for one further moment.

Then, he took again the clay-filled bag and made his hand slide into it. A little of the malleable material found its way to the opening in his hand. The mouth took up the clay and soon afterwards, Deidara had a small round spherule, lying on his palm. He scrutinized the pale object and a large smile paired with eyes beaming of joy appeared on his face. He jumped from the rock high into the air.

At the same time, Tobi had just stood up in the headquarters and wanted to start to look for Deidara. First, he entered the kitchen. But the only ones he met there were Zetsu, Kisame and a blue-haired woman whose name he forgot every time.

"Morning", he greeted his comrades yawning. "Itachi-san is still sleeping, isn't he?"

The only answer he got was a silent nod from Kisame.

"And Deidara-sempai, did you already see him today?"

"No, but his cloak is not here. Surely, he is on the way once more and practises his… hobby", Zetsu spoke deprecatingly.

Just in this moment, Tobi wanted to answer, as one could hear a loud bang from outside whereupon the black-haired went outside immediately. His partner's voice rang out from far away: "Art is a bang!"

He just wanted to turn around, but then a loud scream clanged from one of the upper floors: "Deeeeeiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Great, you made that perfectly, sempai. You have your fun and we must bear Itachi-san's bad mood now", Tobi said more to himself and re-entered the building.

He moved to the kitchen again and took some food and drink. When he noticed an extremely bad-mooded Itachi Uchiha coming down the stairs, he knew what would approach him today. Therefore, he poured some snow white powder into the glass, which the other did not notice, and drank it up with pleasure. He knew that only in this way he would get into a good mood.

On this forenoon, only less happened in the headquarters. The leader had not been in contact with any member for two weeks so that they did not have to fulfil any missions. Therefore, it came that the organisation's members had exceptionally much spare time. But Deidara was the only one who used it extensively, even though senselessly.

The only thing disturbing the silence of that day was a loud scream "Art is a bang!" again and again, followed by an explosion, which shook the whole area a little every time. Even after the others already had ended lunch, that was not about to change.

But shortly before the dawn, the Akatsuki-members started up suddenly. A giant explosion shook the whole territory and they had to retain for not falling down to the ground in an instant. Differently from all other explosions, they did not hear a joyful cry of their comrade.

Then… Earpiercing silence…

Tobi was shocked: "What the hell was _that_?"

"An explosion, baka", the Uchiha fizzed thereon.

"Oh, I see. I would not have figured with something like this." Tobi caught an almost pestilent view of his opposite for that sneer. "Gomen…"

"Stop disputing now. That was not like always. We have to look what has happened there", Zetsu tried to becalm both of them.

Thereupon, the five (more or less) humans with the red and black cloaks went to the place, from which they presumed the explosion must had taken place.

As they arrived, they did not trust their own eyes. The entire place was destroyed, it was burning. There was neither a single blade of grass nor one single flower in their sight; everything was blasted. If they did not knew better, they would have thought it must have been the result of a short war. They could not imagine what might have happened to Deidara here.

+Flashback+

Deidara stood at the top of a tree and had just formed a giant sphere. He did not plan to make this one explode by no means, because he knew that it would almost mean inevitable death for him. He just enjoyed the satisfaction that he was able to produce such a power of destruction without a big effort.

But then, a heavy gust of wind hit him suddenly. He slipped off the tree and the sphere of clay, which was interfused with a large amount of his chakra, slide of his hand. He just tried to get the object back, but another even heavier gust hit him and he lost his balance and the control over his body.

He quickly realized that he could not do anything to avert the inevitable.

"Seems like that's it now, baka", he thought. Then, he only could see the object, previously lying on his palm, now grazing the ground. A glaring light spread around him and the last thing, he perceived, was the detonation.

+Flashback end+

The remaining Akatsuki-members not even found the body of their fellow. The only thing, Tobi found, was the black cloak with the red clouds. It lay in the shadow of a big rock.

Without a single word, they continued staying there and tried to handle that shock.

One week later, one only could find a gravestone at this place, which was adorned by a single short inscription:

ars longa, vita brevis

From that day on, one could hear one single explosion every morning. It was Tobi, who wanted to pay his last respects to his friend in this way.

A/N: ars longa, vita brevis – art is long, life short

(Roman saying)

Most German readers wanted me to write a continuation because they don't want Deidara to be death. What do you think?

Greetings, Lana


End file.
